fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chasing Clouds
"What...did you just say!?" Artemis shouted over the phone within the guild, prompting everyone to jump up with a questioning, alarming look on their faces. "Luna is fighting two Dark Guild members herself? The same Dark Guild that trumped Norma and Priscilla without any effort?" Artemis was absolutely terrified, but within this fear was a certain exhilaration - his adrenaline was rising. "Uh...yes...them...she told me to contact you immediately and uh...I think the fighting might have just finished." As soon as Almos had said those words, Artemis put the phone down and immediately turned to face the guild. "Guys...we have a rescue mission to undertake!" Artemis shouted, to which the other members of Desperados smirked. "Oh are we now? A full-on invasion? Finally." Garrett moaned, to which Randall interrupted the enthusiasm of the guild members. "Guys, wait." The entire Guild eyed him with scrutiny, in particular Artemis. Randall then began to laugh; the Guild perplexed. "What are you waiting for?! Get out of here and save her, idiots!" Artemis smirked, and immediately started dashing out of the door. Raziel followed suit, and was then followed by everyone else in the guild. All the while, Randall was walking patiently and looking upon his own Guild: an expression of worry filled his face, "Will they be alright?" He thought to himself, as he followed along in a more orderly fashion. "Did they already leave? I should probably make preparations too." Almos thought to himself, as he brought out numerous pieces of equipment that was on his body. "Let's see now…" He began to polish his guns and blades, checked up on his ammo and did an overall maintenance check on the weapons at hand. "Everything appears to be in order." Almos said after a few minutes. He equipped everything once again and headed out the door, ready to rumble. "ALMOS!" Artemis shouted from outside the door: taking Almos by surprise, he lost his sense of balance and dropped onto the floor, hitting his head. "Argh!" He shouted in comical pain; Artemis laughed out loud. "What are you looking at? Pick me up!" Artemis stopped laughing, holding himself back, and picked up Artemis from the floor. "How did you get here so fast?" Almos asked, as he peered behind him to see that the entire Guild was lined up with him. "We ran." Artemis said blankly; Almos' jaw dropped. "W-What?! I called you barely ten minutes ago!" He shouted in disbelief, and Artemis sighed. "Should we really be worrying about this? We have a woman to save!" Priscilla smacked Artemis on the head, "Woman? We have a comrade to save, idiot! Luna is perfectly capable of handling herself! Watch, she'll quietly break out of the prison that she's in, and make us all seem like fools for invading." Norma then put her arm around Priscilla's shoulder, "She's right, y'know!" Artemis grunted, "Feminists." Almos simply chuckled, before coming to a realization. "Uhh...guys. We might know where the enemy base is...but how are we going to get there?" Raziel then remarked, "Running?" Almos sighed, "Not everyone is a wolf, Raziel." He stated, before he then heard a trembling from the west. "Hm?" Alejandro questioned, prior to the appearance of three large magical vehicles, and four individuals. They each wore relatively serious faces - except for one - and appeared to be dressed in official attire of sorts. "Might I ask who you all are?" Alejandro questioned, before the woman in the other party responded: "I am Carolyn Wallace: member of the Magic Council, and here on a mission to subjugate the Slithering Serpent Dark Guild. These are my associates: Emil Rokudan, James Lovelock and Gray Fullbuster. It appears we require your assistance, would you be capable of providing it?" Her official tone lead one to believe she was older than her looks - she was well trained. "Ah, yes of course. It would allow for good diversionary tactics. Shall we hop on board, then?" Alejandro asked, to which Carolyn nodded. "Let us." As she said so, the seven mages split up into groups of two: only Artemis would sit on Carolyn's vehicle, alongside James. She appeared to dismiss his presence, and casually began to ride to the destination they were headed to. "So...do we have any plans?" Artemis questioned, and James took a stunned expression. "You're….telling me YOU don't have any plans?" Artemis meekly responded, "Uh...we just planned on charging in…" Carolyn's veins appeared to pop around her forehead, "You...are all idiots." She cut off her insult, and continued riding, "Tell that other blonde to make plans for us. He appears to be smart enough to do it." Artemis nodded in agreement, "Alejandro! Make us a plan or two, could you!?" He shouted behind his vehicle; Alejandro grinned, "I, Alejandro Malberg, already have a plan! I shall announce it upon reaching the area." "See, told you so." Carolyn responded with a grin, and Artemis shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me, so long as we pulverize them." ---- "So...she's woken up?" A young teenager's voice questioned; a female answered, "Ah yes, she is. Quite the indomitable spirit...isn't she, Lennart?" The young man laughed in response, "Of course, Ariel!" A black-haired woman's striking red eyes glared at the duo. Cuffed in chains, she gazed at them with scorn. "You...don't understand who you're messing with." Ariel laughed, "We know who we're messing with, Luna Amatsugo." Luna smirked in response, "If you do know, wouldn't it be wise to keep your distance?" The duo were about to unleash their fury on Luna, she could tell, but they were immediately stopped. A man cloaked in black; he was almost ethereal. Piercing, yet empty eyes stared at her for a brief moment. And then he smirked, "You two, back off. We have to keep our prisoner in pristine condition for our visitors." Ariel and Lennart both scoffed, proceeding to leave the cell Luna was locked up in. "So...that's their plan. I won't be a hostage though…" Luna resolved to herself, and proceeded to release her magical power, slowly and steadily.